Lazos secretos
by Randa1
Summary: De repente Misao descubre que en este mundo existen lazos misteriosos que te atan a personas desconocidas
1. Kaede

Lazos de Secretos 

Por Randa

Pues fijense que estoy con otra  historia y no he terminado con la otra.. creo que soy masoquista.. me meto en cada lio....

Que se le va a hacer..

Espero que les guste ^_^

Capitulo 1

Kaede

Era una mañana maravillosa en Kyoto, la ciudad desertaba con una vitalidad que animaba a todos sus habitantes

En el mercado principal de Kyoto miles de compradores hacian todo tipo de transacciones, y en una plaza cercana, una pequeña compra su dulce favorito y se sienta en su estatua favorita a esperar que su abuelo y las chicas mayores regresen con las compras

De repente y sin saber de donde, una mano inmensa y fornida le proporciona una cachetada que la hace caer la piso y golpear la cabeza contra el

- KAEDE!!!, Donde carajos te habias metido?!! – grito el dueño de la mano, un hombre tosco, de mal aspecto y en un visible estado de ebriedad- y de donde sacaste para comprara eso

 La niña aun estaba atontada por el golpe en la cabeza y su boca, lugar que habia recibido la mayor fuerza del impacto, sangraba profusamente, el hombre no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la tomo por los cabellos y la jaloneaba

- Dime de donde robaste para comprar eso y comenzo a revisar los bolsillos de la pequeña verificando que no tuviese mas dinero con ella

Al encontrar unas monedas mas le dio un par de jalones mas y le volvio a preguntar de donde lo habia sacado ya que el mismo no le habia dado nada

- Y aun así te quejas que tienes hambre muchacha mal agradecida!!, vergüenza te deberia dar

Despues de eso tiro a la niña contra el suelo y tomo un palo que llevaba consigo y se preparo para descargarlo sobre la pequeña

- Intente tocar un solo cabello de mi nieta y no vivira para contarlo – amenazo friamente un hombre de edad acompañado de dos muchachas jóvenes

- Abuelo – dijo la niña llorando recuperada parcialmente del Shok inicial

- Misao estas bien? – le pregunto el anciano tomando a la niña en brazos

- No se meta en lo que no le importa anciano – grito el borracho tratando de echarsele encima al anciano que con un diestro movimiento se hizo a un lado evitandolo y clavandole un certero golpe que deja el hombre tendido en el suelo

El hombre desde el suelo comienza a llamar a la policia , clamando ayuda, cuando esta llega el grita:

- Este anciano me ataco y trata de robarse a mi hija

- Eso es mentira – dijo Okina-, esta niña es mi nieta Misao, tengo testigos que pueden probarlo y este hombre – dijo señalandolo-, ataco a mi nieta sin causa alguna

Los presentes corroboraron la historia del viejo, ya que muchos vendedores lo conocian a el y a su nieta de hace mucho

-  No es verdad – les grito el borracho- les digo que es mi hija ..

Pero el borracho se queda estatico al detallar a la niña, sus vestimentas.. todo...

- No puede ser – exclamo- juraria  que era ella ..

Los policias no le dejaron continuar, lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron a la comisaria mientras que el gritaba que lo soltaran, que todo habia sido un error

Los años transcurrieron y el incidente paso al olvido, la pequeña Misao tenia cerca de 12 años cuando un dia, cuando ayudaba a servir a los clientes en el Aoya, un chico se le acerco y le dijo:

- Kaede que sorpresa!!!

Misao se le quedo viendo extrañada

- Lo siento.. me confunde

- Como va a ser, que no me recuerdas?- insistia el hombre-, soy yo, Takemi.., oh, como me vas a recordar, que tonto soy, si la ultima vez que nos vimos tenias poco mas de 9 años.. pero que bueno que por fin pudiste dejar tu trabajo conel explotador ese, pero dime, como has estado.. te tratan bien aquí?.. creo que si.. estas irrecnocible.. pareces otra .. ni rastro de la chica de la aldea de leñadores... je, je, je, je

- Es que soy otra – dijo Misao interrumpiendo el monologo que el muchacho llamaba conversacion-, le digo que se confunde, mi nombre no es Kaede, soy Misao, Misao Makimashi

El hombre la vio con desconfianza, como examinandola y no creyendole del todo

- En serio?

Misao asintio

- Pues gomen – dijo  apenado llevandose una mano a la cabeza-, lo siento la confundi con otra je, je, je, je.. le digo que tiene una gemela por algun lado je, je, je, je

- Al caer la noche, justo a la hora de la cena, Omasu le pregunta a Misao que aquien era ese chico tan guapo con el que hablaba en el restaurant

- Cual?

- Ese.. el risueño

- Ah, ese – dijo Misao recordandolo-, nada, solo que me confundio con otra persona

- Pero se veia muy alegre

- Si, creia que yo era una tal Kaede.. de alguna aldea de leñadores o algo asi

Okina al escuchar esto ultimo casi se atraganto con su te de la impresión

- Dijiste aldea de leñadores?

- Si.. porque algun problema?

- No – dijo el viejo disimulando- ninguno

En los dias siguiente Okina estuvo enviando y recibiendo palomas discretamente, solo Aoshi noto lo que sucedia hasta que lo encaro

- Que sucede Okina? – le pregunto

El anciano sabia que no podria engañara a Aoshi.. y ademas alguien aparte de el debia saber la verdad, el ya estaba viejo y podria morir en cualquier momento llevandose ese secreto a la tumba ... y tampoco estaba de mas contar con la ayuda de Aoshi

- Aoshi.. recuerdas hace unas noches durante la cena .... Misao menciono a un joven uqe la confundio con alguien mas?

- Si

- Pues ese hombre hablo de una chica.. una tal Kaede

- Y que ocurre con eso?

Okina respiro hondo y hablo:

- Puede que ese hombre conozca a la familia de Misao

- La familia de.... – dijo Aoshi asombrado-, de que demonios hablas okina?

- Esto lo sabiamos ademas de los padres de Misao, su abuelo Masaki el padre de Hideo ,y yo

Fue poco antes de su muerte, haciamos una patrulla por la zona montañosa que rodea a Kyoto, seguiamos a un grupo de espias que rondaban el castillo Edo y se dieron a la fuga al ser descubiertos

En su camino se toparon con un grupo de viajeros .., vendedores de leña.. los atacaron y los eliminaron a todos.., a las mujeres y a los niños tambien por temor a que delatarn su numero y la dirección en la que habian partido

Solo que entre los cadáveres se encontraba un bebe de no menos de dos semanas de nacida, tenia una herida de cuchillo y sangraba profusamente

Ese bebe era Misao

Sora que venia con nosotros se encargo de la niña, en ese momento nadie lo sabia, ni la misma Sora, pero ella tenia alrededor de un mes de embarazo

Como era peligroso quedarse atrás  o volver sola, siguió con la búsqueda cargando al bebe que ya habia sido curado y dormia tranquilo

Al rato dimos con el grupo de fugitivos y comenzo una pelea, Sora se quedo atrás por el bebe pero fue atacada y se vio obligada a defenderse, solo que tener al bebe en brazos le dificultaba el efectuar las maniobras necesarias  .. y resulto herida de gravedad  y a causa de eso la operaron y perdio al bebe que esperaba, y no solo eso,  quedo imposibilitad para concebir

Le afecto el saber de golpe que esperaba un niño y que lo perdio y a partir de ese momento deposito todo su cariño en la pequeña por lo que ella y Hideo adoptaron a la niña.. despues de todo, su familia estaba muerta

Y a estas alturas ya pongo en duda el afan que invirtieron Hideo y Sora en la búsqueda de la familia de la niña

Nunca le dijimos nada a nadie, sabes cual es el estigma  de los niños expósitos.. simplenete pidieron su traslado a nuestra base en china y volvieron años después presentando a la niña como su hija

- Si, y ahora – susurro Ashi pensando en voz alta

- Ahora aparece que hay una chica en una aldea de leñadores parecida , tal vez sea un familiar , tal vez  era de esa aldea.. que se yo hay tantas posibilidades

- Se lo vas a decir a Misao?

- No por los momentos, dejame averiguar primero, no quiero alterar a Misao si no es necesario

- Concuerdo contigo –respondio Aoshi-, seria un duro golpe si se hace ilusiones de una familia y no resultase nada al final, pero tendra que ser despues que vuelva de la mision con Saito. Es un asunto del que quisiera encargarme personalmente

- Como digas Aoshi

Ambos hombres se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron discretamente a continuar sus actividades, fingiendo normalidad

Lo que no podian suponer era que una chica escucho toda la conversacion accidentalmente

Misao cuidaba en ese momento del jardin, en especifico de la seccion frente a la ventana de la habitacion de Okina

Quedo paralizada y uso todo su autocontrol para no entrar y ametrallar a preguntas a Okina.., estaba impactada.., en pocos segundos todo lo que conocia como su vida cambio, lo que conocio como familia.. quien era, de donde venia...tantas cosas que no sabia y debia averiguar.... y no podria esperar a que Aoshi regresara de su Mision

- Tenia otra familia por Kami-sama!!! - exclamaba Misao para sus adentros-, no tenian derecho a ocultarle eso.. no tenian derecho a  decidir de esa manera sobre su vida.., como si aun fuese una niña pequeña...

Fue entonces que Misao decidio tomar cartas en el asunto, esperaria que Aoshi saliera en su Mison y despues se aplicaria en la busqueda

Okina y Aoshi quedarian fuera de esto.., si le decia a Okina, este le diria sus planes a Aoshi y de seguro este vendria del mas remoto lugar a detenerla

- No señor... eso no sera as

Espero por dias, vigilaba los movimientos de Okina, estaba al pendiente de los mensajes que recibia... Hasta que un  llego una carta.

Okina se puso nervioso y se la mostro a Aoshi, este le hizo un ademan para hablar en su habitacion y extrañamente mando A Misao por un te

- A estas horas? – se pregunto Misao, esa era la confirmacion de lo que sucedia, no la querian por todo eso.., Aoshi era un hombre de costumbres, no tomaba el te a esa hora..

( N/A: EN POCAS PALABRAS, LA MANDAN A VER SI PUSO EL GALLO ¬_¬)

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo un atajo que la llevo mas rapido y se escondio en le techo sobre el cuarto de Aoshi y se dispuso a escuchar

Como tenia que cuidar que no detectaran su presencia no pudo captar gran cosa de la conversacion

Solo que el plan de investigar despues de su viaje seguia en pie y que Okina guardaria la carta en un lugar especial

Al llegar la hora de la partida de Misao, muchos se extrañaron al notar que no estaba como en las otras ocaciones, esta vez no molesto hasta el cansancio porque la llevaran con ellos

Alego que iria a visitar a su amiga Yuriko,  esta le solicito que fuese a verla en repetidas ocaciones y finalmente se decidio a ir

Secretamente, escribio a Yuriko diciendole que tenia planeado hacer un entrenamiento especial con el que queria sorprender a los del Aoya, pero ella tenia  que declara que estaba en su casa

Yuriko acepto de los mil amores, entonces Misao fue hasta la habitacion de Okina

Hace tiempo que conocia el " lugar especial" donde Okina  escondia las cosas de valor

Por lo que fue y saco la carta, luego copio la informacion y se preparo para partir inmediatamente

- Así que tengo que buscar una chica  llamada Kaede – reflexionaba Misao-, ... pues si es necesario, la buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras

Y al amanecer, antes que saliera el sol.., Misao ya estaba en marcha

Buscaria a Kaede... sea quien sea

N/A: este fic sera cortico se los prometo, a lo sumo 4 o 5 capitulos, eso si me pongo descriptiva

Espero que les  guste y sus opiniones

Proximo Capitulo:

Exposito

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa


	2. La Extraña Misao

Capitulo 2 

La extraña Misao

Sip , me tarde infinidades en actualizar .....

GABY:

Te causo gracia?.. a Misao no … y habra venganza

MARIE SHINOMORI:

Soryyyy , no me vuelvo a tardar tanto……

Conste.. jamas de los jamases abandonare un fic a medias..

Puede que me tarde

Pero jamas los abandono incompletos

- Ohayo Aoshi Sama- saludo Misao efusivamente

Aoshi solo asintio en respuesta, despues le vio fijamente por unos instantes

- Que sucede Aoshi – sama? – pregunto curiosa

- Nada- contesto, despues continuo su camino, volteo a mirarla, se detuvo y luego continuo su marcha hasta terminar de entrar en el aoya

Una gran gota aparecio en la frente de la chica, esa situacion le traia los pelos de punta

Vio hacia la puerta por donde habia desaparecido Aoshi y luego vio hacia el camino

- Misao – penso-, en donde demonios estas? Por kami-sama

- Oye Misao – una voz le llamo desde dentro del restaurant – ven aquí, necesito ayuda

- Ya voy – contesto tratando de imitar el tono alegre y energico de Misao

Desde el regreso de su viaje, Aoshi notaba cosas extrañas en su pupila, tuvo la desagradable noticia de que ella se habia enterado de su origen ya que los habia espiado, y no solo eso, se atrevio a ir ella sola a buscar a su supuesta familia sola, si esperarle

Volvio de su viaje de exploracion dias antes que el retornara, le espero en su estudio y le dijo lo que hizo

- Que encontro en su viaje?, es un misterio, solo dijo que averiguo que sus padres biologicos habian muerto y les hizo prometer que nunca, jamas, se hablaria del asunto o tratarian de investigar por su cuenta

Aoshi respeto el derecho que tenia la chica de guardarse sus secreto, tal vez fuera una venganza por la manera como intentaron mantenerla al margen del asunto en un principio, aunque le incomodaba que tuviese alguno para con el

Despues de esa conversacion la vida siguio su ritmo normal, solo que casi imperceptiblemente, sucedieron ciertos cambios en Misao

Cambios mas que todos en su personalidad

Algunas veces parecia la misao de siempre, pero otras, mostraba actitudes y ademanes no propios de ella

Intento decirselo a Okina, pero el viejo parecio no notarlo.. bueno, salvo el hecho de que era algunas veces mas cariñosa, pero eso se podia deber al impacto de enterarase de la verdad

- Si estuviese en su lugar – dijo-, no te sentirias un poco inseguro y quisieras demostar mas tu afecto a los que te rodean?

Eso tenia logica

Solo que... algo no andaba bien

Como en esa ocacion en que a Misao se le olvido llevarle su te al templo

Aoshi fue por el al Aoya - aunque no lo admitiera-, estaba preocupado porque Misao en relidad estuviese molesta por le incidente a pesar de manifestar lo contrario

Bien, llego a la cocina y se encontro ahí a Misao. No vestia su traje de Ninja si no su traje de trabajo en el Aoya

Cuando el la llamo ella parecio asustarse, como cuando era pequeña y la sorprendia en una travesura

Al recuperarse del susto pregunto que que queria y el le solicito su te

Ahora, normalmente Misao se hubiese disculpado y armado un escandalo al recordar que no le habia llevado su te

Pero esta vez ella solo le dijo que en un segundo se lo tendria listo

Estaba nerviosa

Aoshi noto que Misao tardo en encontrar el te y otros utensilios en una cocina en la que podia desenvolverse con los ojos cerrados

Luego que esta preparara el te y Aoshi lo probase.. bueno, si no fuera porque vio como ella misma lo habia preparado ….

Ese te no sabia como las demas ocaciones

- Cambiaste la receta- le comento y ella palidecio visiblemente

- Ha..hay.. le gusta? – pregunto nerviosa

Aoshi solo sorbio una vez mas y respondio

- Es diferente

y salio de la cocina

Durante la cena trato de hacerle una prueba, le pidio que preparar de nuevo te

Esta vez se desenvolvio con naturalidad en la cocina y el sabor del te era el mismo

- Como no le gusto la receta de esta tarde, mejor le prepare el estilo tradicional – dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacia

- No hay problema

- Aoshi- sama

- Si?

- Disculpe mi olvido de esta tarde, pòdria perdonarme?, le prometo que no ocurrira de nuevo

- Aoshi aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presentaba

- Que estabas haciendo en la tarde?.. parecias nerviosa

- Bueno.. esteeeee

- No tendra que ver con el chico con quien te vi hoy en le mercado, en Misao?- pregunto Omasu con malicia

- Un chico????!!!- preguntaron los demas a ecepcion de Aoshi al unisono

Miaso solo se ruborizo con intensidad y se puso nerviosa

- Bbuuu, bueno, veran...

- Quien es ese joven Misao? – pregunto Okina

- No lo conocen.. bueno si, han oido hablar de el pero no lo han visto personalmente , solo usted Aoshi – Sama le conoce

- Quien? – inquirio Aoshi

- Seta Soujiro

Nani general

- Como te relacionaste con ese joven? – pregunto Aoshi seriamente

- Fue durante mi viaje – explico-, hubo una pelea y el intervino, luego yo intervine.. y bueno... como no tenia nada mejor que hacer y se sentia en deuda conmigo por mi ayuda.. decidio acompañarme en mi viaje

- Dices que estuviste una semana a solas sabe dios sabe donde con un chico desconocido SOLOS?!!!!!! – pregunto Okina molesto

- Sip

Hace falta relatar el estallido de Okina?

En resumen, de no ser por la intervencion de Aoshi y el resto del grupo para detener a Okina, solo Kami-sama sabria que hubiese sucedido

Varias posibilidades manejo el anciano

Desde ir y mandar al otro barrio al chico, ir con una espada y... cercenarle una extremidad que no eran ni su cabeza, brazos o piernas... y hasta obligarlo a matrimoniarse para limpiar la afrenta

- De que afrenta hablas viejo mal pensado hentay? – grito Misao entre molesta e indignada-, en que concepto me tienes?.. ademas, no actuaste así cuando viaje las miles de veces anteriores o cuando volvi la ultima vez que traje conmigo a Himura .. no quiero saber que tratas con descortesia a Sou-kun o te kla veras conmigo

Y molesta salio de la cocina sin esperar respuesta

Bien, eso descoloco a todos, en especial a Aoshi

En primera no le agrado que hubiese por ahí un amigo.. del genero masculino rondandola

En segundo porque no era un chico ordinario.., era Soujiro Seta ni mas ni menos, un asesino despiadado buscado por la policia

Y en tercer lugar .. porque no le gustaba y punto..

Sobretodo despues de notar el nerviosismo de esa tarde .. y porque ocultar su amistad? .. o ponerse así de furiosa?

En muchas de estas cosas pensaba cuando se fue a dormir, el sueño tardo en llegar a el

Solo que una ultima idea aparecio en su mente como un flash y le espanto el sueño

Misao llego a viajar a solas con Himura?.. cuando?

Habra sido así como lo conocio?, cuando el se reencontro con Misao ella ya lo conocia.. si tal vez fue así que lo conocio ...- pensaba con incomodidad en su estomago

Se levanto para beber algo de agua.. la jarra de su dormitorio estaba vacia por lo que tuvo que ir por mas a la cocina

En el pasillo, sintio que no estaba solo

Se escondio y observo en busca del intruso, eran como las tres de la mañana

En el jardin vio como una sombra salia de la habitacion de Misao y saltaba la verja

El siguió esa sombra

Era Misao, noto despues

En silencio continuo su persecucion, era mejor saber que hacia en la noche a escondidas que detenerla y castigarla sin saber que hacia

La chica camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y, bajo un arbol, le esperaba alguien

Soujiro Seta

Decir que la sorpresa desencajo a Aoshi, seria como decir que Saito era solo un poco.. antisocial

En pocas palabras, Aoshi ya no estaba ahí, su cuerpo se nego terminante a obedecerle, es mas, ni lo sentia. Su piernas de puro milagro le sostenian y sus brazos caian a los lados de su cuerpo

Y por primera vez quizo gritar y su garganta no le obeedecio

Solo se limito a observar desde lejos, rezando porque alguien fuera hasta su futton y le despertara

Porque eso era

Estaba soñando aun en el aoya, si, eso era – pensaba

La pareja se levanto despues de platicar por largo rato y caminaron en direccion al bosque juntos

Y eso fue como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado para hacerle reaccionar

Estaba furioso, en verdad furioso .. Miisao le habia ment5ido.. se veia a solas con ese chico

Esa niña tenia muchas explicaciones que dar

Para seguirlos tenia que ser mas astuto, conocia las limitaciones de Misao y podia seguirla con facilidad, pero el chico Seta era otra historia

Y a pesar de sus habiliadades, el chico parece que se dio cuenta de que lo seguian porque uso tacticas evasivas y al rato ambos desaparecieron

Aoshi espero que no supieran que fue el y tampoco se arriesgo abuscarlo, no sea que lo estuviesen observando desde algun lugar secreto

Deshizo lo andado y fue al aoya

Esperaria a Misao a que volviese en su habitacion, así no podria negar que salio durante la noche

Llego rapidamente al aoya, ya que corrio a toda velocidad

Entro sigilosamente a la habitacion de su protegida y...

- Sucede algo Aoshi – sama- pregunto una Misao somnolienta

- Que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Aoshi

- Misao termino de enjugarse los ojos, aun seguia viendolo borroso, casi estaba dormida , solo contesto rumiando..

- Durmiendo, que no ve? , es mi habitacion por si no lo recuerda, que hora es? .. deseaba algo? .. deben ser como las cinco.. – bostezo-, falta como media hora para que me levante

- Nada, vuelve a dormir – respondio secamente, disimulando muy bien la rabia que llevaba por dentro-, no es nada que no pueda esperar

- Cerro la puerta y escucho como Misao caia pesadamente en el futton.. estaba dormida profundo

- Como logro llegar antes que yo? – se pregunto

Pero dudo

- Habra sido realmente ella? .. parecia hace un rato que llevaba un buen tiempo dormida

- Fue entonces que escucho desde dentro de la habitacion de Misao como ella murmuraba dormida

- Espera.. Sou- kun ............

N/A: Este fic lo tuve en congelación por que era un fic a dos manos y la otra persona sencillamente no me enviaba su actualizacion

Entonces simplemente diferimos el proyecto para otra idea

Lo mismo sucedió con Viento Sagrado

Y como ahora tengo luz verde para desarrollarlos.. comenzare a actualizar

He tenido problemas tecnicos con Viento Sagrado que pronto seran solucionados y en esta semana actualizo

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa


End file.
